Waiting for Damien's Call
by Rosea101
Summary: Harry is marked two years after his parents murders. Will he find love? Read and find out


**Waiting for Damien's call. **

**By: me(high priestess in training Ruby!)and SceneChickLovesYou (high priestess kat!)**

**Warnings: Slash! (Boy/Boy) Abuse, smoking, drinking, self harm, no magic, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione bashing! Harry makes the song 'your call' by secondhand serenade (Just go with it).**

Harry Potter was a very depressed 16 year old. His parents were dead, his only living family was abusive, and- on top of all that - the new kid caught him cutting himself in the boys bathroom at Surry High school.

Harry watched the new kid - or as his cousin Dudley called him Tracker - as he leaned against his locker after his last class. "Harry Potter!" the Tracker's voice called out, "Night has chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" He pointed at Harry and as pain shot though his forehead he grabbed his stuff from his locker waited till he was gone then took off looking for this 'House of Night' thing.

Harry had walked for about two hours now with a killer head ach felling as if he should have seen something like this coming. His life could never stay the same for to long.

Up ahead he saw what looked like a castle and standing by the wall waving him over was a tall, slender blonde chick who looked like a whore. She also sported a sapphire blue crescent moon between her eyes. "Finally," he breathed.

Seeing the scowl on her face he asked, teasingly, "What's wrong boyfriend break up with you?"

"How the bloody hell did you know that?" she yelled/asked.

"It's a gift," he said smugly and stepped though the entrance.

"Wha-? How? Bastard!" came her voice from behind him.

"Thanks!" he said sarcastically, "I'll take that as a complement."

Voices and sunlight hit him like a punch from his uncle when they reached a court yard.

A tall, pale guy around the age of 16 with chestnut brown hair walked up to them and said, "Thanks, Aph. I'll take him from here.""Whatever," she scowled and walked off.

He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, "Erik Night."

"Harry Potter," Harry said.

"I'll take you to Damien than. He'll be your room mate," Erik said.

"Whatever you want buddy," Harry said sarcastically.

"Damien!" Erik called. He had led Harry to the girls' common room knowing Damien would be there with Erin, Shaunee, and Stevie-Rae. A very cute brunette turned around and waved them over. When they got to Damien he smiled and blushed. "Wow, my new room mate is cute!" he thought. "Damien, this is Harry Potter. He will be rooming with you." Erik said. Harry held out his hand and Damien shook it, Erik touched Harry's shoulder and said "Well I guess I'll let you two get acquainted." then he turned and left. Harry rolled his eyes then smiled at Damien.

"This seat taken?" he asked gesturing to the seat beside him.

"No, not at all," Damien answered.

"Harry, this is Stevie-Rae, Erin, and mocha over there is Shaunee," Damien said.

"Niece to meet you all," Harry said.

"So, Harry, are you-?" Shaunee began.

"I don't play for your team, Shaunee, sorry," Harry cut her off.

It was at that comment that Damien's eyes lit up.

"Damien finally has team mate!" Stevie-Rae laughed.

Harry looked at Damien and smiled. "Really?"

Blushing Damien said "Shut. Your. Big. MOUTH! Stevie-Rae!" he stomped away, most likely to the boy's dorm.

Harry looked confused.

"Oh, yeah, he likes you." Stevie-Rae said smugly.

Harry sighed, got up, and ran after Damien, because he didn't know the way to the boy's dorm.

Seeing Damien cut around a corner he yelled "Damien!"

Immediately Damien stopped and turned around. Harry noticed Damien was crying. Stepping closer Harry pulled the smaller boy into his arms. "It's okay, I'm here D."

Damien wrapped his arms around the taller boy and snuggled into his chest. Harry smiled and kissed the top of Damien's head. Even after Damien's tears had faded away, they stood there in each others embrace in the hall.

Just then Damien's cat, Cameron, a blonde tabby, walked in, rubbed against Damien's legs, then hopped onto what seemed to be Harry's new bed. "Awh, how cute is he?" Harry said. Damien sat on the end of the bed and petted his cat. Harry sat beside him, wrapped his arm around Damien's waist, and pulled him in for a kiss. Surprised Damien kissed back. Harry pulled back when air became more important than Damien's tongue in his mouth.

"That was," Damien said. Looking up at him.

"Yeah," Harry said looking into his intense blue eyes. Damien looked down at Harry's arms around him when he saw his scars.

Damien snatched Harry's wrist and brought it up to eye level. "Harry Potter, what the bloody hell is THIS!" he yelled.

"It's nothing, D. I swear," Harry lied easily.

"Like bloody hell it's nothing," Damien said.

"D, I watched my parents die in front of me, my godfathers go to prison, and my Uncle-if you can call him that-has nearly killed me 10 times since I set foot in that house since I was 15 months old," Harry explained.

"Harry, I'm sorry I-" Harry cut him off.

"It's okay, baby. I need to talk about it," Harry said.

"B-baby?" Damien asked.

"Do you not like it, D?" Harry asked.

"N-no, I do it's just, w-well," Damien stuttered.

"Just what, baby?" Harry asked.

"A lot of people here… well they say they love me, give me pet names, but the second someone finds out they're gone," Damien said.

"Damien, look at me," Damien looked into Harry's emerald eyes and saw love, anger, and worry, "I love you, and I will prove that anyway possible."

"Harry, I… my Aunt Rose always said that any man that truly loves you will write you a song," he said.

"Well, I better get started," Harry said.

"Open mike night's tomorrow," Damien said.

"That's alright," Harry said.

**The next night**

Harry grabbed his guitar, and looked in the mirror. "Okay Potter, you can do this." He walked out the door to the dorm and went to the rec room. When he walked in he saw Eric on the small stage playing '45 by Shinedown'. Harry laughed to himself, '_The dude couldn't even think up his own song…some poet.' _

When Eric was done Harry climbed onto the stage. He hurried to find Damien in the crowd and locked eyes with the younger boy. "this song is for a special someone… Damien Maslin." He saw Damien blush and so he began his song.

"Waiting for your call, I'm sick, call I'm angry call I'm desperate for your voice Listening to the song we used to sing In the car, do you remember Butterfly, Early Summer It's playing on repeat, Just like when we would meetLike when we would meet" Harry saw Stevie-Rae nudge Damien in the arm and whisper something. "Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine Stay with me tonight Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh Cause every breath that you will take when you are sitting next to me will bring life into my deepest hopes, What's your fantasy?

Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine Stay with me tonight And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back home" Damien was now smiling and blushing. Harry winked at him and finished his song. "Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine Stay with me tonight Cause I was born to tell you I love you and I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine Stay with me tonight"

Damien ran on stage and hugged Harry tightly.

"I'm never going to leave. Let people talk as they will, I love you Damien Maslin." Harry said and with that he brought Damien into a soft kiss.

"I love you too, Harry Potter." Damien whispered.

"Well, will you stay with me tonight?" Harry asked.

Damien blushed and smiled "Of course I will."

**Back in the Boy's dorm**

Harry set Damien on his bed and kissed him softly. Damien grabbed his shirt and pulled him down on top of him. "A little eager are we?" Harry teased and slid his hand up the younger boy's shirt. Harry moved his hand to the boy's nipple. Damien moaned and took off his shirt. Harry kissed his neck and slowly moved down Damien's collarbone. He was rewarded with another moan from the younger male. He slowly made his way to Damien's nipple. He licked it softly but soon Damien's fingers where tangled in his hair and he willed him to go harder. Damien pulled at Harry's shirt and whimpered "please." The older boy stripped himself of his shirt. He went back to Damien's chest and started kissing down farther and farther until he was at the waist of Damien's pants. He licked his waist and Damien moaned. Harry undid the button and slowly pulled down his pants. Harry smiled when he saw the boy's growing erection. Damien blushed and looked away as Harry pulled down his boxers freeing his erection. Harry licked the tip and smirked up at the boy who was now watching him. "Do you want to continue," Harry asked.

"Oh yes, please." Damien breathed.

Damien gasped as Harry took almost all of him into his mouth. Harry began to bob his head up and down. "That feels so good, Harry!" Damien moaned, tangling his hands in Harry's hair again. Harry began to move his tongue around. "ngh… Harry I'm close." Damien moaned. Harry hummed, pushing Damien over the edge. Harry tilted his head back a little and swallowed. Damien was now breathing hard as he pulled Harry up and kissed him hard on the lips. Harry shed his pants and boxers. "Um, Damien this time I have a problem." Harry said smiling. "give me your hand" Damien said and Harry did as he was told. Damien took two fingers into his mouth and began to swirl his tongue around them. Harry moaned a little. "Harry, do you know how to do this," Damien asked. "well kind of… I've read a lot of stories but I've never actually done it," Harry admitted. Damien moved from under the older boy. "I'm going to lay like this. Do you know what to do from here," Damien laid on his stomach and pointed his butt at Harry. "Yes, I think." Harry said as he slid in one finger in making Damien wince. "Oh did I hurt you," Harry said concerned. "No, keep going, please," Damien said as Harry inserted another finger and slowly began to spread them. "A-ah Harry I'm ready," Damien moaned. Harry smiled and positioned himself, "If it hurts tell me." Damien nodded and Harry slowly pushed himself in. "Mmm, Harry please hurry," Damien moaned and Harry pushed into Damien hard. "AH! Harry!" Damien jerked a little causing Harry to moan, "Mmm, Damien your so tight." Harry started pounding into Damien going harder every time. "Ah! There, hit there again!" Damien shouted. Again Harry did as he was told and aimed for that spot every time. "Oh. God. I'm close, Damien!"

"Harry try to hold back. I want us to do this together," Damien moaned. Harry pounded harder and went faster. "Ready… one… two… th-" Harry was cut off by the feeling of white hot passion as he filled Damien with his seed. Damien moaned loud and they both collapsed on the bed. Damien curled up to Harry's chest and whispered "I love you so much" before drifting into a deep sleep. Harry kissed his head "I love you too."


End file.
